


Sinners Gather Around

by NebulaWrites



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deidara laughs at him while Obito suffers, Kakashi is all but thrown head first into criminal problems too, Kakashi just wanted to stay at home and suffer in the dark, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Permanent Injury, but Genma thought it was a good idea to make him go outside, but it doesn't stop Kakashi from living, eventual kidnapping, he doesn't want Kakashi here okay?, mainly because they choose to laugh with Deidara as Kakashi flails, the rest of the Akatsuki are no help, this whole thing really is Genma's fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaWrites/pseuds/NebulaWrites
Summary: He just barely ducks in time to avoid the bottle that goes hurtling towards his face, and Kakashi straightens up with an offended expression as Deidara stares at him. "Maa," the former special agent drawls, fingering the pistol he'd taken from Genma. "What did I do to deserve that?" The blond splutters, flailing his arms slightly before he scowls, placing his hands on his hips and stamping his foot."Youcaught me! I think you deserve much more than a bottle chucked at your face, hm!""Like the barrel of a gun against the back of his skull?"Maybe checking to be sure he wasn't followed would have been a good idea, Kakashi grimaces at the hard barrel pressing firmly against his skull. "That definitely works!" Deidara agrees with the cheerful malice that the silver-haired man had almost forgotten he was capable of, and Obito cocks back the hammer of his gun.





	1. Prologue

His morning routine was weird according to the others. Minato especially insisted that it wasn’t good, something about getting attached? He didn’t understand why it bothered everyone so much, he probably never would, but who cares?

Kakashi yawns as he meanders his way down into the cells, grimacing when he can hear music blaring even when there’s still a floor of stairs left to trek down. Honestly, the others should be grateful to him, at times the same song could be played on repeat… for hours. Trying to maintain his air of boredom, the special agent leans lazily against the bars to one of the cells.

Inside – swaying to the music and carding thin fingers through long tresses of blond hair – was a young man with the music being loudest out of anywhere else, and Kakashi has to raise his voice significantly to be heard. “Deidara put some clothes on and turn down that music!” Instantly the blond stops, and looks over his shoulder with a devious grin.

“Why don’t you come in here and make me, hm?” Deidara jeers, putting his hands on his hips, and swaying them again as Kakashi sighs, determinedly not looking at either the blond’s ass or his bright pink lace panties. “C’mon, we could have some fun~”

“I do think your boyfriend would be irate with that, wouldn’t you agree?”

It was rare that he thanked the gods for Orochimaru speaking up, this was one of those rare times apparently, and Kakashi turns to look at the dark-haired man. Orochimaru was still bundled up in his blankets; his back to the cell bars, and in turn the two younger men. “But yes, I agree for once about the volume, it’s becoming unbearable.” The pale man calls, turning his head just enough to be heard, and Deidara flinched, apologized and did as he was asked.

Well, mostly. He’s still lacking in proper clothing, but Kakashi wasn’t going to push his luck, so he rolls his eyes, asking, “The usual for the two of you, or something different?”

The blond sprawls himself out on his cot in a rather _interesting_ – for lack of better words – position that accentuated even more interesting parts of his body. “I want something different,” he announces, and Kakashi sighs but waits for the other to continue. “I want something edible.”

There’s a bark of laughter from a few cells down, and Deidara grins wildly even as Kakashi grimaces. “Don’t encourage him, Momochi, he’ll just get more annoying.” The silver-haired male whined, scratching the back of his head – a habit it seemed when he was down there – and raising a brow as Orochimaru uncurls himself.

“Food is food, Deidara, I thought you’d have learned that by now.” The bio-terrorist yawns, stretching as he stood, and Kakashi nearly groans at the fact that he was also lacking in clothes – but doesn’t because any reaction was encouragement when it came to these two. “Just get him what he usually asks for, otherwise you’ll be down here all day.” Orochimaru reaches for his clothes that lay in a lump on the end of his cot, subtly – yet effectively – saying this conversation was over. The special agent shakes his head slightly, rubbing the back of his neck as he heads for the stairs again, telling Deidara to keep his music low as he leaves.

 

With how normal the day had started, Kakashi hadn’t expected that he would be having to bodily drag Deidara out of his cell while Kurenai fumbled to unlock the door to Orochimaru’s. “What the fuck, hm, I was _asleep_.” Deidara complains, still playing rag doll, and forcing Kakashi to move over one hundred pounds of dead weight. Snarling over her shoulder, Kurenai yanks the heavy cell door open, and glares at Orochimaru.

“Get your asses moving or all of us will be sleeping permanently!”

Deidara looks at Kakashi with wide eyes, and Kakashi can’t help but agree silently – Kurenai isn’t the type for profanity, but that always went out the window when she was stressed beyond belief. “What do you mean by that?” Orochimaru questions, going along with the woman’s tug with a roll of his eyes while Kakashi maneuvers Deidara in front of him to take the lead up the stairs.

“Oh,” he says, still trying to hang onto his usual aloofness while hurrying Deidara into jogging. “Just there are bombs planted around the building that are linked to the computers, and if you two can’t disarm them all then everyone in the building will die.”

This gets a noise of reluctant surprise from Orochimaru, and a shriek of dismay from Deidara. The blond weasels his wrist free from Kakashi’s hold, and picks up his pace slightly, grabbing onto the railing to propel himself forward, saying, “I am _not_ dying here! My boyfriend would _hate_ me, hm!” as Orochimaru sighs from behind Kakashi. The blond hacker only pauses every time he reaches a new landing, turning back with a brow raised in a silent inquiry only to continue on when he receives a headshake.

On the topmost landing, Deidara shifts from one foot to the other as Kakashi finally catches up to him, flagging down the receptionist to open the door into the server room. As soon as it does the two criminals swarm into the room, shooing away the few technicians in there, and settling down to get to work.

Kurenai paced around the room, and Kakashi stood next to the door, watching the hacker and bio-terrorist flit between the many computers. When Deidara nudges Orochimaru, it doesn’t stand out to Kakashi in the way it should have, and he doesn’t realize his mistake until there’s the sound of an explosion from one of the lower floors. With a curse, Kurenai is out of the room within seconds, and Deidara flounces over to Kakashi with a malicious grin, “Better get down, _fucker_ , hm!” He registers the swing too late, and doubles over as he wheezes, clutching his sides while Deidara jumps away.

The entire building shakes as a hole is blown into the wall, and Kakashi gapes as the blond criminal bolts for it, reaching for the black-haired man in a harness. “Sweetums!” Deidara croons in a tone that’s purely sardonic, allowing himself to be put in a harness by the man as he wraps his arms around said man’s neck.

“Don’t start, I’m still mad that you got caught in the first place,” the man drones, looking at Kakashi as the special agent pushes himself to his feet, hand dropping for the gun on his hip. “I think I’ll be taking my boyfriend back, as well as my subordinates.”

Orochimaru straightens up from the computer he was bent over, tucking a flash drive into his pocket as he catches the pistol that’s thrown at him. Golden eyes blazing, the bio-terrorist whips around, and Kakashi only has enough time to unclasp his gun before a bullet rips through his leg. Cursing, the silver-haired male clutches at his knee with one hand as the other reaches blindly for the alarm, knowing he should have gone for it sooner. “Say goodbye to your job, I hope you didn’t like it too much.” The dark-haired male drawled handing the pistol to Deidara, and the blond aims it wildly at Kakashi, bending over backwards to do so as Orochimaru buckles himself into the extra harness.

“Obito~” Deidara purrs when Orochimaru yanks cautiously at the blond bomber’s harness, and Kakashi chokes on his tongue, staring at the unnamed man – well formerly unnamed – in horror as his mind drags up a mental image of the Obito he’d known. Obito – because yes this man was clearly Kakashi’s friend who was assumed dead – presses a finger against what was most likely a comm in his ear before the three of them are slowly lifted out of the hole in the wall.

“Do it, we don’t need anyone knowing the face – or _name_ – of the one who busted you two out.”

With a wide, feral grin, Deidara gives him a faux salute, and a mocking farewell before he pulls the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Hope you enjoy~!

“Oh, come on,” the hand that claps his shoulder would have put him off balance if it were a year ago – hell it would’ve put him off balance a _week_ ago – but instead it makes him look up slowly, eyeing the honey-blond man next to him. “They’ll see you’re fit to come back soon enough, just hang in there, Kakashi.”

Kakashi sighs and turns back to his coffee, staring into the dark liquid as his friend drops into the seat of the empty table next to him. “I know, Genma, I know…” And he did know, truthfully, but returning to the life of a civilian wasn’t easy, wasn’t _normal for him_ , and yet he had to anyway. He was lucky to be _alive_ because, by all means, he should have died against the wall on the day two of the most dangerous criminals escaped right before his eyes. The bullet had grazed his heart, nearly severing an artery – a near perfect aim that Kakashi really didn’t want to contemplate how (or why) Deidara would’ve missed – and had left him bleeding out, not dead and only just conscious enough to feel the numbness spread through his body.

He woke up in the hospital days later with his friends leaning over him, worry and stress giving each of them bags under their eyes and lines that hadn’t been there before. “Sit down, I know how standing for too long affects your leg.” Genma prompts, flagging down a waitress to place an order for coffee as he watches the silver-haired man. Slightly miffed, Kakashi glares at him before gracelessly sitting down, wincing as the table clatters with his movements.

“Are they still under the radar?” asks the former agent, and his friend hums in agreement. That gets him to scowl, his hands tightening around his cup enough to make the coffee quiver in the porcelain mug. “You have to be missing something, it’s not like them-.”

“Kakashi, they had to bust out more than half of their members. They even got the creep in the desert; of course they’re laying low. Did you expect them to do anything else?”

He knows Genma is just trying to put him at ease, but it’s not _working_ because now Akatsuki was running full power again. Last time that happened, Kakashi lost his father and his two best friends, and they lost two of their commanders. Tsunade’s screams are still fresh in his mind even six years later, and she’d broken and hadn’t come back – Kakashi understands, because he wanted to do the same thing from the second he’d pulled _his_ father’s body from the wreckage. He can’t imagine how it must’ve felt to see the bodies of her father, her uncle and her husband all at the same time then to find out her old friend had been part of the reason they died. It must have ruined her, and even though his father and her uncle had been dating he doesn’t dare try to contact her. Not even to ask how she’s managed to live on with the knowledge that Orochimaru had been part of it.

After all, Kakashi still hasn’t fully accepted that Obito is a part of Akatsuki, and he can’t even contemplate on how he was supposed to move on when he knows Obito is alive. Knows that the only thing that could mean is that Kakashi _abandoned him_ , left him to what had likely been captured by the enemy and _torture_. Meaning – in a way – he was partly responsible for the lives of everyone who Akatsuki deemed unimportant and simply swept under the rug.

It needed to be fixed.

So, he takes a breath that shakes and lifts his head to glower at Genma. “It’s Akatsuki, Genma, _Akatsuki_. Don’t you remember the last time they were all free? How many of our buildings were attacked? _How many of our people died_?”

Genma sighs, accepting his coffee gratefully from the waitress and taking a long drink before setting the cup down. “Of course I remember, Kakashi, you forget that Raidō was one of the ones who died, but we’re doing as much as we can with what we have. Orochimaru downloaded our entire database remember? He’ll be able to duck our tricks _completely_ until we find something to counteract the traces we leave.”

“You _have_ to have missed something,” he repeats stubbornly, internally wincing at the mention of Genma’s deceased lover. Raidō had been good for him. “Deidara’s style is _obvious_ , Genma, I refuse to believe that you can’t find it anywhere!”

“ _Kakashi_ ,” Genma nearly groans, rubbing at his face in exhaustion before leveling a firm glare at Kakashi. “We need a new system in order to find anything _because Orochimaru took our database_. At the moment even Deidara is guarded against our tracking, but it won’t stay that way forever.”

“Just trust us.”

The silver-haired man drops his face into his hands, holding his breath for a long moment only to let it out slowly as he wills his heart to stop pounding in his chest. These were the people he’s trusted for years now, friends he holds dearly to his heart – or as close as his mind will allow – and who have never failed him before. He could, as Genma says, trust them to rein Akatsuki under control again, trust them to give him warning if something happens.

He could.

But he already knows he won’t. Not because they’re incompetent, or he doesn’t actually trust them, but because he knows them. Knows that he himself was the one to intercept the message that allowed him to catch Deidara and later Orochimaru. The others had stopped looking for messages, instead, they searched for calls even though Kakashi told them Akatsuki were a bunch of high-class criminals and they wouldn’t use calls for anything other than distractions. Akatsuki is smart, good at planning and misleading the people who try to find them. Konoha thinks too big in order to catch them and tries to track Akatsuki as a whole, whereas Kakashi knows that in order to bring them down they need to focus on one at a time.

Getting rid of their hackers had seemed like a good idea, and it _had been_ up until he realized that there was more than just three hackers within Akatsuki’s ranks.

“Right,” he gets out eventually, picking up his coffee when his hands begin to feel too cold. Genma watches him with careful eyes, but when he realizes Kakashi wasn’t going to give anything away regarding his thoughts he inclines his head just faintly enough to show he wasn’t going to push the matter further. Silence falls between them, comfortable because of years of friendship that Kakashi finds he appreciates now more than ever.

It aches a little, though, because a silence like this would _always_ settle between him, Rin and Obito back when they were still training. “Have you eaten yet?” inquires Genma, and Kakashi blinks in surprise as he glances up. His surprise must show on his face because the honey-blond grins mischievously.

Yeah, that’s an expression to be wary of. The former agent forces his expression to bored indifference as he shrugs, lowering his mug away from his face in order to speak. “I haven’t… what are you planning, Genma?” he says slowly, already trying to chart escape routes for the simple reason of he was not someone who enjoyed jumping between bars and cafés alike. Genma, however, was.

“There’s a little joint that opened up recently. It’s right up your alley, never too crowded and a good place to get a lay if you want.”

“Maa,” Kakashi sighs, pulling his mask on even as Genma stands. “I’m just about socially exhausted for today, Genma, ano- urk!”

He chokes as Genma grabs his tie and yanks him up, mercilessly dragging him towards the door and paying for their coffees along the way. It’s only when they’re three blocks away from the coffee shop before his traitor of a friend – and after the incident with Obito, Kakashi uses that term loosely. Very loosely. – lets him go. Because he’s never said he was entirely mature, Kakashi pouts at the other man as he whines, “Can’t we just go another day?”

“And by that you mean you’ll do everything that you can to make sure we _don’t_ go. Nice try, but you can save your sulking for later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I do still intend to finish the MadaTobi week things, whether or not they'll be in the collection is up for debate I have no clue. Life's been busy so writing has been hard, but I finished _something_ so at least give me a little bit of credit. Anyway, as ever, thank you dearly for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been in my hard drive for a while, and I figured I should post it already lol  
> Hope you enjoyed, and, as ever, thank you for reading!


End file.
